Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah(v.crappy beta)
by Placebo
Summary: This is a crappy old monument of my early attempt at this story. This is up for my own contrast purposes. See the new one in my profile.
1. Chapter 2: Preperations

Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah  
  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am in any way affiliated with the Legend Of Zelda series, nor it's characters and owners. The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah takes place after Ocarina of Time. It can and probably will contain violence, harsh language, and suggestive dialogue. It also contains what might possibly be the longest run on sentences and filled with the most commas ever in a story. Oh, and all that doesn't belong to the creators of Zelda belong to me. So you can't have them.  
  
  
  
A Placebo 'I made it up in the shower productions'©  
  
  
  
Daruban, King of the Gerudo, scourge of the desert, surveyed his men from his bird's eye view upon his balcony.  
  
"Pathetic fools…" he muttered to himself, "They will make good cannon fodder."  
  
Unbeknownst to the hired mercenaries below, the King knew very well they would probably all die, and not get an ounce of the fortune he promised. Hell, even if they did live, he'd just kill them when they come to collect their payment. No, they where but meaningless distractions, his true army was his beloved "Reapers."  
  
The beautiful yet deadly women where looked to be Death himself. Usually garbed in white, their black robes, demon-like Gerudo Stallions, and scythe- like spears gave the impression that the Grim Reaper was coming to claim their souls. Though originally not supposed to look like that, after rumors of Death coming to destroy everything from other kingdoms, they took advantage of the pathetic men's fears.  
  
Secretly in the oasis, the women prepared to sneak into the heart of Hyrule- and deliver the crushing blow. Sharpening their spears, straightening their taut bows, and ceremoniously marking themselves with their daggers, they focused themselves. Their concentration set only on the up-coming battle, they showed no hesitation, no fear, and no weakness.  
  
Knowing that victory lay within his own army, Daruban humored the mercenaries by giving them a speech of what treasures waited them, what glory, what women… He didn't mention that none would live to see it.  
  
  
  
Daruban would not be the only to prepare. The great King of Hyrule rallied the Zora, Goron, Gerudo, (who did not show much enthusiasm in fighting their own kind, even though they never knew of the other Gerudo Kingdom.) Hylians, and Kokiri. Each race sent a few representatives to meet the King.  
  
Deep within the castle, in a hidden room few knew of, there lay a war room. And there, the argument went…  
  
"This news you bring us is quite… distressing. My people do not wish to fight their own… but we shall stand by your side," said the Queen of Gerudo. Nabooru spoke somewhat softly, but firmly. Though many questioned where her loyalties lie, the King, and Link, knew she was a safe bet.  
  
"How do we even know there is a war coming!? You go on the hunch of a nanny!" exclaimed a Zoran representative.  
  
Princess Ruto, princess of the Zora, quickly silenced him. She was annoyed from being so dry, and was in no mood to tolerate rudeness. She then turned to meet the gaze of the King, "Our peoples remain skeptical of war quickly hushed him. Our lands have been peaceful since even the eldest of our peoples can remember… what possible reason could this man want war for? Our kingdoms have barely ever met."  
  
"He comes," said Link, "for the Dark Lord of Legend."  
  
Link had remained silent from the beginning. All in the room knew he was 100% in support for the King. He was the strange boy who came out of the forest, and lived. He became the princess' best friend, and actually aged. Many wondered who this mystery elf boy who became a man was, but they knew he had incredibly fighting skill. It's as if he trained all his life to become a demon of a fighter, but how could someone be like that since they where 10?  
  
His interesting statement quickly brought silence to the room. But just as quickly as the silence came, soon became the wild whispers. The representatives spoke wildly to each other.  
  
The whispers blurred into each other, but Links' sharp ears caught bits and pieces.  
  
"The Dark Lord of Legend? Wasn't that just a fairy tale?"  
  
"He talked, can you believe it?"  
  
"I heard he never talks to anyone but his closest fri-''  
  
"What in hell is that fool talking abo-''  
  
"The Dark Lord is in Hyrule!?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" came a booming voice. The King looked quite impatient, and looked toward Link and nodded.  
  
Link looked a little nervous, but then sighed, "Ganondorf, the Dark Gerudo King, is not a myth." He paused to a bit, letting the whispers grown again, before cutting them down, "As I said, Ganondorf is very real. He has been sealed deep within the Temple of Light, his very existence erased from time…" the whispers grew again.  
  
"SILENCE!" came the demanding voice of the King. "Listen, if you all are quite done, at this rate, we shall never be done! It is a long and fairly riveting tale, so shut up and listen!"  
  
At that, everyone immediately quieted themselves.  
  
"As I was saying, it all started when I was about 10 years of age…"  
  
  
  
Impa looked around her. The Lon Lon Ranch looked bright and cheerful. She went somewhat in the center, making sure no one saw her. She really didn't need Malon or Ingo to question why she was there.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at a patch of ground, then took deku nut out of her sleeve and slapped it against the ground. It caused a small explosion, then a small, fairy size green light twirled around her. It inspected Impa from head to toe, and seeming satisfied, it went back into the earth.  
  
The ground shook a bit, then a small plaque came from under it, and exposed itself. It was plain, and would not have even made much at the pawnshop. Yet, there was something very special about it. In the very center, barely visible, was engraved an eye. The sign of the Shiekah: The All Seeing Eye.  
  
She closed her eyes, and laid her hand on the mark. The eye began to glow, right through the back of Impa's hand. The ground shook more, and again the ground made a small explosion.  
  
Impa shook herself off, and jumped into the narrow hole.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Part 3 to be coming soon!  
  
Hey, you know the drill. All suggestions and stuff like that is all very nice and appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah  
  
New Chapter One  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am in any way affiliated with the Legend Of Zelda series, nor it's characters and owners. The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah takes place after Ocarina of Time. It can and probably will contain violence, harsh language, and suggestive dialogue. It also contains what might possibly be the longest run on sentences and filled with the most commas ever in a story. Oh, and all that doesn't belong to the creators of Zelda belong to me. So you can't have them  
  
  
  
A Placebo 'I made it up in the shower productions'©  
  
  
  
The sacrifices. Some would say nothing was worth the sacrifices he made. Then again, none of them stood before the Dark Lord, blade in hand, ready to destroy his soul- to erase it from all of time. Yes, it was all very well and worth it.  
  
Link stood before the fallen Demon. He breathed heavily, a mixture of sweat and blood streaking down his forehead, obscuring his vision. Luckily, most of it was not his blood.  
  
The pathetic thing raised its ugly pig-faced head, and then spat out with what strength he had left, "Pathetic boy, you and I both know this won't end here. I shall come back to claim what is mine and reap havoc upon your souls. My past self will simply do it all over again, and we'll be back where we are now!" with that he- no, it laughed.  
  
That agitated him. Link was a pretty tolerant guy, but this annoying bastard needs to have his face relocated to its ass. And Link was more then willing to provide the surgery.  
  
The rest was history. That is, history that lasted for about 20 seconds.  
  
And thus, the Hero of Time changed history itself. He erased the name "Ganondorf" from its texts, and no one knew the wiser. He was sent back to his own time, to live his life the way it should have.  
  
Sealed away in the Temple of Light, Ganondorf would never see the light of day again. Yet, something would haunt Link for a very, very long time. Was this truly the end of Ganondorf?  
  
  
  
Daruban, the first Gerudo male born in 100 years (as Ganondorf was not born…) would become the new King as soon as he came of age. Already in prosperity, the city-fort of Lut Nhaz would enter a new golden age under its new leader.  
  
If you believe that military dominance, control, and wide spread fear qualifies as a Golden Age, then this would be the grandest Golden Age of them all…  
  
  
  
Two hours ago, a new life was brought into the world. However, this was no ordinary life. Not known then, were two very interesting things about the Gerudo. First, was that the Gerudo blood was VERY strong. When a Gerudo woman has a child with a Hylian man, the child is 99.732% Gerudo. The second thing was that it was almost assuredly a girl. Due to the rarity of men being born, there became a myth that a Gerudo King would be born every 100 years…  
  
"My, what an interesting birthmark," exclaimed the Hylian doctor, "Why, if I believed in the stuff, I would say this mark looks eerily like the Tri Force, with the top part shaded in…"  
  
The young woman beamed, "Yes, he is indeed a special child. Being male is special enough, but that mark proves it- He is the child of destiny, prophesized to have the power to reign in a new golden age!"  
  
"What will you name him," asked the doctor.  
  
"Daruban…" cooed the woman.  
  
The rest became history…  
  
  
  
For his fourteenth birthday, Link celebrated with his Kokiri friends. He was now plenty bigger then the rest of the guys, and would probably have to move out soon. Plus, he was more of an honorary guest, when everyone else found out he wasn't actually a Kokiri… (That conversation between the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree shall never be forgotten- ever.)  
  
After a game of hide and go seek in the lost forest, (which sucked for Link because he was big and easily seen, plus he didn't have Navi to help him…) the Kokiri rested near a cool stream…  
  
"You know Link," Mido said, "that mark of yours is getting… well…" Mido made a gesture at Link's hand.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes at the back of his hand, "It's coming back…"  
  
Saria looked puzzled, "What's coming back, Link?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to Hyrule Castle," Link grinned, "don't wait up!" With that, he ran off toward the exit.  
  
They waved him off, Mido seeming more jaded then his clothes, wondering what was beyond the forest.  
  
  
  
Several years before Link's discovery of the regaining Tri-Force…  
  
"Do you think he's all right?" asked a Guard, "He seems to really be into those scrolls of legends and myths." She frowned, it's rather unbecoming of a King."  
  
The other guard just told her to shut up. This boy would lead them to their greatest destiny…  
  
Meanwhile, in the room, the boy looked frantically through all the scrolls he could find in a 10-day's walk radius.  
  
He shuttered, amazingly cold in the desert. He stared at his hand again.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" cried the teenager. The nightmares of a demon, of a hero, of a princess, they would not end. And then, this damned mark starts glowing.  
  
Then, his eyes fell on an old scroll. It was an old wives' tale about a demon that reaped the land, and how a hero from years back defeated him…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the future…  
  
Link finally reached the castle grounds. He slyly slipped pass all the guards, then looked back as he dashed and chuckled.  
  
"Man oh man, heh, they need to hire some new loser gua-," he was quickly stopped by a human wall. After recovering he looked up at who would beat him up thoroughly before leaving him by the wayside.  
  
"Oh, hi Impa." He said sheepishly.  
  
Impa rolled her eyes, "Go on ahead, slick."  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda looked out at her Kingdom. She sighed. Life could get so boring some times… She rather missed being Sheik, running about in disguise, living with the common folk, not having to always be polite and gracious…  
  
At least there was Link. He was the last excitement in her life, besides horses. (Being spoiled from a certain King, she got her own pony at a young age- and actually took care of it.) She wished something would happen already…  
  
"BOO!" screamed an immature elf-boy.  
  
Startled out of her wits, the princess quickly turned around and…  
  
This scene censored out, as it has been deemed far too violent… and inhuman  
  
After that, Link was left on the floor holding onto his crotch in utter pain.  
  
"Serves you right!" the princess giggled.  
  
"Uuuugggggggggggghhhhhhh" was the only response she received.  
  
  
  
After a quickly apology, several ice packs, and a comfortable chair where he could rest his… injury… Link was ready to discuss the matter at hand… or back of hand.  
  
"So, the Tri-Force is coming back?" enquired Zelda.  
  
"Yes, but does this mean Ganondorf is still alive? Has he broken free from the spells that bind him in the Temple of Light?"  
  
"No, he'd have an incredibly hard time to disguise his existence as the only Gerudo male and king… I think that the Triforce of Power has chosen another. His or Her heart would be black, matching that of Ganondorf, to restore the balance…"  
  
Link sat back in his chair and wondered of the possibilities. What would this mean for their futures?  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I redid the chapter because it the original sucked, and that's all there is too it :D  
  
Old Author's Notes still apply here:  
  
I'm sort of new at this whole "writing for the hell of it" type of thing, so constructive criticism, compliments, and all that stuff is welcome. "YOU ARE SUCK" will typically get a standard reply such as "I am rubber, you are glue." Please, don't make me get out the "Your mother" jokes.  
  
Feel free to suggest what you want. Even stupid things like " is a crappy way to separate your parts. Use ==== instead" is all very nice and welcome. And feel free to suggest things that you WANT to happen. Sometimes I make a character and he gets waaaay to overpowered and such. Or so cliché'd it's not even funny. (Though, I will be making some cliché jokes in the future ;)  
  
Right now, you can suggest what the Shiekah should be like. If you think this is a spoiler then you need to take a better look at the title ;). I'm thinking: one idiot, one sarcastic, one bad-ass, one dead sexy, etc. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tides of War

Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am in any way affiliated with the Legend Of Zelda series, nor it's characters and owners. The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah takes place after Ocarina of Time. It can and probably will contain violence, harsh language, and suggestive dialogue. It also contains what might possibly be the longest run on sentences and filled with the most commas ever in a story. Oh, and all that doesn't belong to the creators of Zelda belong to me. So you can't have them.  
  
  
  
A Placebo 'I made it up in the shower productions'©  
  
  
  
Daruban, Bane of the Desert, looked up his beautiful yet deadly assassins.  
  
"As you have learned already, you five, the best of the best of your kind, have been chosen for a task far beyond that of your peers. Fail, and die. It's that simple. Live, and you shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams," Daruban looked satisfyingly at them. They knew no weakness, far that beyond there own peers. They knew no love, not even for their mothers.  
  
"Your task, now, is to travel in stealth. No one shall see you and live. You must steal the Amulet of the All Seeing Eye, and control the Shiekah warriors. I assume the scholars have already briefed you on this matter?" The assassins shook their heads in near perfect unison.  
  
"I see," said Daruban, slightly agitated.  
  
The Gerudo King went to his window, narrowed his eyes, and found his target, "I see. Slackers."  
  
He raised an open palm in that direction, summoning immense power to his palm.  
  
  
  
"Call me crazy, but those assassins give me the creeps," said a man with thick glasses, and garbed in white.  
  
"I agree, they'll probably sneak up on us and slice open our wives' throats for not meeting them earlier," said another scholar.  
  
Another paced back and forth, "Where are those women!? The king will be furious…"  
  
Another scholar was in the corner, nose firmly planted in a book. "Wow, check this out. It seems these assassins are the deadliest of their kind. They travel furiously fast, be on horse or foot. It says here that they will kill you honorably if you are female, but if you are a man…" he flipped the page.  
  
The man gagged a bit at the depiction, then showed it to his comrades.  
  
"SWEET GODDESS! THAT'S SICK!" cried out a scholar, holding his crotch as he flinched uncontrollably.  
  
Another wet his pants, "My god, and can you imagine anything more painful then THAT?"  
  
At just that very moment, the very room filled with a hue of yellow. Then men began to float, confused, then screamed out in immense pain. They could feel their very limbs being torn apart in a horrid fashion, their blood flow running back words, their vital organs being smashed in and out. Then, their very skin, eyes, and hair rot. Their arms tore off their sockets, then smashed into themselves over, and over, and over. Then, the bright light grew stronger, and they could feel their very minds being torn in small, miniscule shreds. Their blood began to boil, and turn acidic in their veins.  
  
Then, they fell- with the force of being fallen off an incredible height. The energy completely gone, and not a scratch was made on anything but the scholars. There, they lay, in an unimaginable state of shock, pain, and confusion. They lay there as hollow husks of what they where. In that horrible process, their very life force was reversed, somehow, so that they would live forever.  
  
So there, trapped in themselves, lay some pathetic men, wishing for death, for the rest of eternity… Little did they know that even though they felt everything around them, they where indeed dead inside.  
  
  
  
Then, grinning as though not a thing happened, Daruban turned around. "There are some men downstairs who will tell you the whole story."  
  
Then deadly assassins simultaneously nodded, and took a step back into the dark. A furiously cold wind blew, especially considering they where in the desert, and the five where gone.  
  
Daruban was left alone. Then, he laughed. His laugh was menacing, cruel, and sadistic. "My goddess, this is much less cliché then in those fairy tales my mother told me…"  
  
  
  
Link, Hero Of Time, stood before a legion of Hylian men. He sighed, hoping that the other races did indeed agree to unite. He recalled that fateful meeting. Indeed, they would prepare for war, but would not unite.  
  
"Fools. If we could just get beyond our own prejudices," Link muttered to himself. He sighed again. He looked upon the anxious men before him, wondering if he would ever speak.  
  
"LISTEN," Link yelled, taking a page out of Navi's book. "Now, you are probably all very anxious. You wonder if your lives are being needlessly tossed away, and let me assure you, it is far from the case. You must fight the war on the defensive. Defend Hyrule Castle, it's town, and Kakiriko village. That is all that matters… Now then, let us discuss our strategy, that all of the races agree would result in the least causalities…"  
  
  
  
Impa looked about her. It was pure darkness, but she could see just as fine as if it was bright as day. It was a long tunneling road, which branched off many times. It would take a while to find the right one…  
  
As she took a few steps forward, torches let themselves through some arcane magic. She then read some inscriptions she had not seen before…  
  
"What you see, many can not. Choose the right path, or you shall rot. Shall you choose right, or Die? You are the chosen bearer of the All Seeing Eye."  
  
Impa thought to herself. See what? The dark? What's the point of that? The torches light themselves up, making that skill useless. Not only that, but I have no idea which path to take…  
  
She sighed, then ran down the nearest path.  
  
  
  
A musical tune rang through the air at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon and Epona immediately looked up.  
  
"Mother's tune?" wondered Malon.  
  
Epona looked confused a moment. She hadn't heard that from Link in so long. Yes, Link came often to visit, but he never played that song. Deciding it must be incredibly important, Epona began to dash for the fence…  
  
"What the- Wait!" cried Malon. She began to run toward the horse, but as she saw it leap over the giant fence of Lon Lon Ranch, she fell into a hole…  
  
She sighed, "I reckon this is the oddest 10 minutes of my life…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Next time, on Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah. The Great War looms on the horizon, and death and destruction follows it. Will the Hyrulians be able to defend their homes from legions upon legions of men fighting for their own greed?  
  
And what of Malon, and Impa? What is the All Seeing Eye, and what of the dark assassins?  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: You've been waiting for it, the war is coming up! Haha! Time for some serious action packed… action…  
  
As for Malon, well, I had to include her somehow, didn't I? :D 


	4. Chapter 4: Desert War

Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah  
  
Chapter 4: It's war!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am in any way affiliated with the Legend Of Zelda series, nor it's characters and owners. The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah takes place after Ocarina of Time. It can and probably will contain violence, harsh language, and suggestive dialogue. It also contains what might possibly be the longest run on sentences and filled with the most commas ever in a story. Oh, and all that doesn't belong to the creators of Zelda belong to me. So you can't have them  
  
  
  
A Placebo 'I made it up in the shower productions'©  
  
  
  
Link surveyed the horizon. Nothing. Maybe Impa was wrong. Perhaps they where getting worried about nothing. Link patted Epona, who was armored in plates to guard her in the upcoming battles.  
  
He sighed, and patted his only companion. "Must be annoying for you, huh? Yeah, this stupid chain mail makes me irritated to. I should give more credit to those guards. How are they not scratching their asses every two minutes? Well, you wouldn't be worrying if you where me, would you? I mean, everything's very nice and defended. Let's just get you back to…"  
  
He paused, and then recalled something.  
  
"Ah bHORSE SHIT!/b" At that, Epona neighed loudly.  
  
Boarding his steed, Link hurried over to Lon Lon Ranch. Cursing himself at his own absent mindedness. Who was to defend the ranch?  
  
"Come on girl, take us home! Faster, faster!"  
  
  
  
Impa kicked the ground with frustration. Another dead end. She was tired, dirty, and more then irritated. She also had this paranoid feeling that she was not alone in these tunnels. Worse yet, she was lost. The very walls where imbued with such chaos that it was impossible to find her way back.  
  
Impa amused herself knowing she could probably just blow a hole through the roof and escape that way, but she had no idea where she was, and might blow up the Farmer and his daughter.  
  
"Wait a second… where did I come from?" Impa looked about her, and saw several different passages.  
  
Losing her calm, strong posture she constantly demanded from herself and those around her, she cursed, and cursed… and then she cursed some more.  
  
"GODDESS DAMN MOTHER FU--  
  
  
  
Malon looked around. She could have sword she heard frantic cursing about her, but decided it was just some strange echo. Besides, she had to find her way out of this place. It was pretty cold, and the ground was strangely soft for dirt and rock. It felt like air under her.  
  
Besides, she had a strong feeling about where she was going. It was as if someone… or thing… was guiding her through the endless passages, telling her exactly where to go.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Wait a minute… is this thing guiding me to the exit?"  
  
  
  
Link arrived at Lon Lon ranch.  
  
The sun began to lower. All was quiet in Hyrule. Too quiet. It was like one of those cheesy stories, at least it wasn't set in a creepy house on a dark and story night, Link told himself.  
  
Link surveyed the ranch. It was surprisingly… empty. He supposed some super cliché evil bad guys where going to show up to slit his throat. He decided to look into the barn, but before he did, he decided it best to unsheathe his sword…  
  
The screams of horror quickly filled the stable.  
  
  
  
"Stop!" the Captain ordered, "We set camp here!"  
  
It was almost eerie how quickly all the caravans stopped, how quickly the men set camp, fire, tents, and arranged guards.  
  
The Captain sighed a breath of relief. No one was ordering each other around (being the "best" of their kind, they where all used to giving the orders, not taking them) or trying to slit each other's throats. Finally. He got off his horse, and leaned against a large pole that was conveniently there for his leaning needs.  
  
Following the poles as Daruban ordered, they quickly guided themselves through the desert. It was just common sense, really. I mean, follow the big poles so you don't get lost in the big desert of doom that eats all life. Not a big deal, really.  
  
The captain lay low, took a drink from his canton, ignored the sounds of fights behind him, and prepared to sleep.  
  
  
  
From the high dunes of the desert, a fair distance away from the mercenary camp, a pair of hawk-eyed women lay watch.  
  
"My goddess, what pathetic men." Came the voice of Nabooru, "They probably think no one knows they're coming…"  
  
Nabooru didn't have to turn around to tell her second in command was also smirking, "Yes, they are indeed weak and stupid," she spat, "how typical of men."  
  
Nabooru grinned, "Look at that camp. Barely a tenth of their men stand guard, and even those are already nodding off, from too much beer probably."  
  
"Like sheep to the slaughter." Replied the other Gerudo.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Without a word, the other woman alerted the women behind her and made a loud, clear wolf call.  
  
  
  
Gerald, a great adventure, a world-renowned "treasure hunter" and deadly mercenary, couldn't believe he was standing guard. Not to mention the fact that he was so damn full of beer he thought he would sleep on his feet. "I mean, come on!" Gerald thought to himself, "I'm great! Why do I have to stand guard!?"  
  
His thoughts of that huge treasure Daruban personally showed to him (well, that's what he said) and promised to him made him not really give a damn about the whole guard thing anymore.  
  
"God, I'm so drunk. Hell, I'm seeing beautiful women run at me on elegant stallions… taking out bows…" Then he heard the horn- the emergency one. Then he realized this was no mirage.  
  
Then he wet his pants.  
  
  
  
"Dear goddess, Ingo, you scared the living crap out of me!"  
  
"I scared the crap out of bYOU/b!? You don't think some stranger running in with a big sword isn't scary!? Because let me tell you…"  
  
Link just waved him off. "Look, where's Malon and Talon?"  
  
"The fat lazy one is sleeping… as usual. The pretty sweet one was tending to the horses last I saw." Ingo looked out at the sky, "Say, it's pretty late. Why hasn't she brought the horses in yet?"  
  
Link looked at him. "Ah HORSE SHIT. There's a war coming on and she's missing. Well, that's just great."  
  
Ingo's eyes widened (something like from this: -_- to this: 0_0) largely, "A WAR!? WHAT WAR!? ARE YOU JOKING AROUND ELF!? BECAUSE I'LL HAVE YOU BY YOUR EA-"  
  
"Shut your ugly face and help me find her!" screamed Link.  
  
With that, they roamed about the ranch calling out "Malon! Maaaaaaaaallllllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn! Where are you!?" like idiots.  
  
Talon, meanwhile, was sleeping and none the wiser.  
  
  
  
"YOU!" the Captain cried, "ORDER THE RETREAT- NOW!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, as he noticed the man he was yelling orders to now had 4 or 5 arrows sticking through his head and crotch.  
  
"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"  
  
And so they did. But running was fruitless for the entire legion. Hell, they just died tired. Worse, a desert storm had picked up, and they didn't know how many or who they where fighting.  
  
He looked back (they always do. Why, why, why?) Only to see his men become impaled with a barrage of arrows or a spear.  
  
The captain cursed these riders. How in hell did they know they where coming!?  
  
"STAY TOGETHER MEN, DO NOT STRAY!" He screamed, for those who did became hopelessly loss in the foreign grounds, and killed or left to die a miserable death in the desert, lost and alone.  
  
Then, he saw a large fortress in sight. They didn't know about the war, did they? Oh well, they didn't have much of a choice. He prayed to the goddesses that they would not be met with giant gruff warriors but instead a beautiful harem.  
  
Dreams come true, blade of dreams was double sided.  
  
  
  
Nabooru, Queen of the Gerudo, laughed amidst the fight on her steed, then took several arrows, aimed, and loosened them in the throats of the stronger men, and those armed to fight.  
  
"Like lamb to the slaughter…"  
  
The other Gerudo warriors did similar tactics on their horses. Who knew a desert would be the perfect place for Guerilla warfare?  
  
Nabooru ordered the leader to be saved… for last.  
  
  
  
A little girl stood at the gate, sucking her thumb, looking as innocent as an angel. (An angel of DARKNESS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA)  
  
A small, wounded army came into sight.  
  
As soon as they came closer… well. It would not be pretty.  
  
"LET US IN, LITTLE GIRL!" cried what appeared to be the leader.  
  
"I'd have to ask my mommy, mister." Came the small, squeaky, innocent voice.  
  
"HURRY! PLEASE!" The frantic man looked back, and saw his men fighting a battle they never had a chance with. They where stricken like lightning, completely unprepared. Some had to fight with sticks their weapon and cloth as their armor.  
  
In the most sickeningly cute and sing song voice, "Oh moooommmmmyyy, we have some visitors!"  
  
With that dozens upon dozens of archers came out of their hiding places amongst the rocks and buildings, bows cocked, aim steady.  
  
The Captain looked behind him, to see his men with their arms raised in the air. Their captors finally showing themselves. He chuckled to himself, he did get a harem of women. A harem of bloodthirsty war hungry savage merciless women.  
  
"WE SURRENDER."  
  
A rider came forward, obviously the leader.  
  
"I am Nabooru. Queen of the Hyrulian Gerudo. Why are you here!?" she spoke softly, but sternly.  
  
A man answered, "We are just but mercenaries! Hired by the Gerudo King!"  
  
Nabooru immediately made a quick gesture, and an a few arrows where loosened into the man's throat. She hated mercenaries enough, but to claim that Gerudo hired them was pure insult. And claiming that it was a Gerudo King… well…  
  
Gerudo looked back to the sniveling cowards, "Can any of you tell me anything he did not!?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Nabooru made a slight gesture, and said "Leave the leader."  
  
  
  
The Captain stared wide-eyed. He gulped as the archers all raised the bows. He closed his eyes.  
  
Immediately, he felt air whoosh by his neck, head, and crotch areas. He heard screams of men, and cries of pain. He heard his entire troop fall in mere moments. Not even in battle, not even honorably. He even heard the very arrows destined to kill his comrades pass his head.  
  
He didn't dare move. He didn't dare open his eyes. He felt his pants become moist.  
  
  
  
Nabooru put a spear next to his throat. "I'll say it again- WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"  
  
She would have normally pressed him against the gate and threaten to snap his neck, but she didn't want to get any of his filth on her.  
  
"Tell me, or die a horrible death filled with torture. And lots of it."  
  
"W-We… where hired."  
  
Nabooru moved the spear closer, "I know that already. Why where you hired!?"  
  
He gulped, "We where to take control of the area."  
  
"For what purpose?"  
  
"So that he can release the Dark Lord!" he trembled uncontrollably, and his life flashed before his eyes. All he wanted to do, all he would miss…  
  
Whispers grew among the Gerudo.  
  
Nabooru, annoyed, sighed. "Well, I guess they where right. Go, tell your boss that you failed miserably."  
  
He nodded vigorously. He through down a seed and a black raven grew, made entirely of magic, and flew off to the East.  
  
"What was that?" asked Nabooru.  
  
The man's eyes widened. He realized his mistake. These women did not know of the sign failure.  
  
"That was the message, wasn't it? You stupid fool, you could have just run off right here."  
  
The Captain nodded.  
  
"Well, I do have a little respect for you… even though you are a man… and idiot… and countless other things… I'll give you one chance. One arrow, and one chance to run. I will not fire until you pass that pole," Nabooru pointed to a far off pole 150 yards away.  
  
The man nodded and ran for his life.  
  
100 yards  
  
50 yards  
  
20 yards…  
  
10 yards…  
  
5 yards…  
  
2 yards…  
  
The arrow was shot. A man fell.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Check out the first chapter, totally redone. 100%  
  
My oh my. Homework is weighing in heavily, and right now writing ain't lookin' so good :D  
  
Leave reviews and I might be convinced to finish this damn thing. Reviews would do a world of good right now. Hey, you may not know but I do read them, and I do take advice from em.  
  
Also, I'm thinking of just making the entire next chapter just battle scenes. Plot needs to stop, war needs ensue! WAR! FIGHT! BLOOD! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Chapter 5: Triforce of Courage

Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah  
  
Chapter Five: Triforce of Courage (Part 1)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am in any way affiliated with the Legend Of Zelda series, nor it's characters and owners. The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah takes place after Ocarina of Time. It can and probably will contain violence, harsh language, and suggestive dialogue. It also contains what might possibly be the longest run on sentences and filled with the most commas ever in a story. Oh, and all that doesn't belong to the creators of Zelda belong to me. So you can't have them.  
  
  
  
A Placebo 'I made it up in the shower productions'©  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda looked into the clear night. The sun would be rising soon, but for some reason she could not sleep. She looked down at her hand again, and wondered what her dreams meant. She felt her heart stop.  
  
Her hand glowed deeper this time. Someone… was, or would be happening to Link.  
  
  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Ingo, "Could it be Malon?"  
  
Link put his head to the ground. His eyes widened. "Ingo, get indoors and lock them tight, turn out the lights, now! No one is here, understood?"  
  
Ingo hurriedly nodded, and ran into the house.  
  
Link jumped on Epona. He checked his bow, made from the finest wood of the Kokiri, and the most taut rope of the Gerudo. Then he checked his massive blade, given to him by Big Goron. He had a feeling, just a slight feeling he would need them.  
  
  
  
The horns sounded. They came as if from a savage animal, ready for the hunt. As it would seem, it was not that far off.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes around him. He saw men, on horses, coming from all sides. How could they have possibly gotten through their defenses? They must have been the best of the best, undoubtedly not caring for their team mates who where slain in battle, going for the kill, for the riches, the fame… the glory.  
  
None would receive that satisfaction, without a hell of a fight back. Link rubbed Epona, through her horse plates. "Don't worry girl, they plates are coming off soon."  
  
With that, set off.  
  
  
  
Link started west south, where there seemed to be fewer men. He would clear them, before they closed a circle before him. He shot an arrow high, signifying he knew of their coming, and rode to meet them.  
  
Immediately two riders broke off, each obviously wanting to claim his head before the other. One steadied a taut bow; while the other raised his blade in the air, ready to bring it down on his neck.  
  
The one with the bow began to open fire, but Epona evaded them, and those that where not bounced uselessly off her armor. Link returned the favor, piercing and arrow into the blade-bearer's neck. Then he took out the Goron sword. Epona took that as meaning to go faster, and immediately, before another arrow could be shot, the archer fell.  
  
However, the other men grew wiser and decided to stay together rather then seek personal glory. The rode in a V formation, with the archers at back, swordsmen in middle, and a lancer at front.  
  
Link fired off half a dozen arrows, managing to take off one archer and swordsmen. Still, the formation stood, and arrows where fired back.  
  
Using the Big Goron Blade again, Link knocked away arrows that threatened to end himself or his steed, and changed direction. He now had them chasing him, gaining ground, with the archers still firing, and more men following from the west and south direction to join in the formation.  
  
The hard hooves beating on the ground made it hard for him to hear the arrows whistling by, the orders being placed by the enemy, and the horns that blew, signifying more where to come.  
  
The worst was yet to start.  
  
  
  
Malon was barely conscious. She felt herself floating through the tunnels. A soft white mist blew under her. She could not control herself enough to look down, to notice the slight chanting noise around her.  
  
She was there, but at the same time not. A force beyond herself controlled her, led her, to somewhere she did not know. Yet, it seemed… right.  
  
It was like a strange, wonderful dream.  
  
  
  
Link had given up on firing arrows back at his chasers. For one, most all where deflected by their shields, secondly, he could not see where he was going, and thirdly, he could not see men who approached him from his front.  
  
Several from the North broke off, seeking their own glory, to be the one who brought Links head. However, those that approached where shot down from afar by a barrage of arrows, and those that made it through… Had a painful, horrible death, from being knocked down from their horses and being trampled upon by the V formation, or simply decapitated.  
  
Link felt a sharp pain from his side. Taking in a quick breath, he quickly pulled it out and shot it into an archer's neck.  
  
That, however, made him not see the rider approaching.  
  
  
  
Impa ran toward the sound. It was a chanting, that was in ancient Shiekan, far beyond her own time.  
  
She ran, but the noises echoed off every path. She ran as blind as a mouse, with not a clue where the cheese was.  
  
Then, she saw the eerie glow. She was not alone, and someone had already gotten to the destination.  
  
  
  
Link barely managed to meet the blade, destined for his heart. The momentum of the horses going in the opposite direction caused the Big Goron Sword to take off the man's head. While the other blade went against it and cut right through the armor on Link's arm, effectively making a rather large and painful gash.  
  
In his distraction, Epona was greeted with an arrow above her left leg. She neighed in pain, but continued on, somewhat slower then before.  
  
Link had no choice. He had to retreat to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
  
  
Link ran through into Lon Lon Ranch, narrowly escaping a barrage of arrows, and being closely followed by a few lancers and several swordsmen.  
  
It was better here, Epona was easily at home here, and they where not. Also, there where things to take cover behind from the archers, and Ingo had cleared out the entire ranch of animals into the barn. At least now, Link had a chance.  
  
Epona jumped over the now closed gate, and Link began to loosen his arrows into those damned archers in the back. A few of the blade carriers tried to get their horses to jump over as Link did, but they failed miserably, and was awarded with some arrows sticking piercing their chests.  
  
A smarter swordsman went to the gate and began to smash the lock and chain. Link saw this and loosened an arrow into his neck, but it was too late, and the gate was now open.  
  
Several riders rushed in, and the archers continued to return fire. Epona was about to jump out of there, but then all was lost, for a rider knocked Link right off his steed.  
  
  
  
"Running to the light at the end of the tunnel," Impa mused herself, "Oh goddess…"  
  
The seconds dissolved into minutes, which dissolved into hours, but it was hard to tell. The very tunnel she ran in seemed to be separate from time or space. She ran tirelessly, as she did years, and years ago…  
  
What could have been minutes or years later, Impa saw something in the distance. It was a figure, but from this distance she could not tell who or what it was, but it seemed to be… floating…  
  
  
  
"Run, Epona!" The steed made no hesitation as it broke free from its captors and jumped right out of the ranch.  
  
No one made a move for the horse. It was too fast, too scared, and was not their quarry. It was the boy. The boy was what they hunted, and the boy was what was worth so much to Daruban. Funny, really, that he turned out to be so young. The boy was not a man yet, but had caused so much destruction to their forces.  
  
Outside the ranch, sounds of battle filled the air. A man, who apparently led the others, told them to not worry about it, and that they had their bounty here, not out there.  
  
Link grinned to himself. Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries. That explained their seeming lack of teamwork, but something troubled Link. What was the real army composed of?  
  
  
  
One might think it would have been the easiest thing to do. Dozens of mercenaries, bounty hunters, and ruthless hit men surrounded a boy, no more then sixteen years of age. His quiver empty, the hilt of his blade loosened, and his shield notched and nearly cracked. His chain mail uselessly hung from his body, and now got in the way rather then offer protection.  
  
And yet, this teenager slew many men. He was stained with blood that was not all his own, and his blade had seen the inside of many exposed necks and chests.  
  
No one DARED make a move.  
  
The stand off was almost comical.  
  
  
  
It was a girl. Not any girl, but that farm girl Malon. Why was she here? Why does she barely look awake, and even more beckoning was why the girl floated through the air to some strange destination.  
  
The girl had not noticed Impa, or much else, so Impa followed her closely. She wondered where she would end up.  
  
  
  
The sounds outside the ranch grew even fiercer. The distress horn was called many times.  
  
Yet, that was not nearly what the hired men cared about. No, it was the boy, or at least, the boy's hand. It was the mark of the Triforce. And it glowed eerily.  
  
Link felt the muscles of his arm violently tighten, and then something very strange happened. His arm was barely under his control. The Big Goron Sword was put back in it's sheathe, which threatened to break from it's hilt anyways.  
  
An archer shot an arrow, straight for Link's heart. Usually, Link would have made a move for his shield, or jumped to the side. But no, not now. Something was different this time.  
  
He quickly pulled out his bow, caught the arrow, and then fired it right back at the archer. It was with such frightening speed and strength, that the arrow actually pierced right through the man's neck, and his head was attached to his neck only by a thin tendon.  
  
After several seconds of standing with it's head threatening to fall off, the corpse fell.  
  
All hell was let loose.  
  
  
  
Mercenaries where getting harder to come by as Daruban sent each one that he could find within 10 days of horseback. And that was a lot, especially because of the area they where in.  
  
And then, he discovered the lower races. They where jealous of the higher privileged lives of the higher races, and Daruban turned that jealousy into hate, which grew to rage. He promised the goblins, the orcs, the earthmen, and all that wanted it a life much like the higher races.  
  
Just more canon-fodder.  
  
  
  
At long last, Malon reached her destination.  
  
Impa widened her eyes at what she saw. It was a giant monument, and it explained the very existence of the five Sheikah, the guardians of Hyrule. She sighed sadly.  
  
In the center of monument was an amulet.  
  
  
  
An expert swordsman tried to slash at Link, but was amazingly stopped mid- slash when Link grabbed his wrist, some how twisted it, then pushed his own sword into his heart. And Link twisted it.  
  
Another arrow flew at him, this time aiming for his head. Link caught it again with the same glowing hand, flipped it around, and then used it to stab a lancer who was charging at him in the neck. He quickly pulled it out, loaded it onto his bow, and loosened it into another's heart.  
  
Quickly losing all courage they once had, the remaining dozen that circled him began to run.  
  
Link picked up a stack of arrows from a fallen archer, took out about 20 arrows, spread them out in his hand about 5 between each finger, and readied them all in his bow.  
  
He fired.  
  
Almost two-dozen arrows where launched, as if from a small garrison of men, into the backs of the fleeing men.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I thought I might quit for a while due to lack of reviews, but my mind was nagging me to write a badass battle where Link laid the smack down using the Triforce of Courage. I mean, come on, that silly little triangle has to do something right?  
  
I also thought I might quit off right here, but I haven't even introduced the Reapers vs Link yet, or the struggle between the mercs and the races (except Gerudo which has already been done…) and there has to be the lower races, and the Five Shiekah… and Daruban and Ganondorf…  
  
Oh boy, I might be in here for a while eh? :D  
  
I'd hate to leave it all unfinished like this, but you have no r/r, lots of homework, the pressures of social life…  
  
Eh, I'll do the next one if I feel like I have the time, but reviews would really encourage me ya know… maybe I'll write a horrible, HORRIBLE story, as those usually get the most r/r, amusingly. It's an ego thing ^^ 


End file.
